


i'm taken by you, idiot

by frostirontrash



Series: frostiron fluff fics we (don't really) need [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostirontrash/pseuds/frostirontrash
Summary: Tony cries when he finds out Loki is taken. He doesn't know Loki is taken by him.(based on that tumblr prompt where person A and person B are dating and then person A gets drunk asks person B if they're taken and when person B says yes, person A is devastated)





	i'm taken by you, idiot

They were an hour into getting drunk in the bar when Loki heard Tony scream at one of his friends, saying, “He’s so hot! I’m going to approach him.”

Moments later, Tony was stumbling towards Loki, drunk out of his mind. 

“Hey, hot stuff.” Tony grinned, sitting on the stool in front of Loki.

Tony and Loki’s friends had decided to go out to the bar today in celebration of finishing their finals and Tony had went and thrown himself into liquor after liquor. Which... Loki thought he had seen the worst of drunk Tony but he’s proven wrong almost every single time. 

Loki only had a single glass so he was probably the most sober in the group. He gave Tony an eyebrow raise, curious as to what he had to say next. “Hey.”

“I’m Tony.”

Alright, so Tony was very, _very_ drunk.

“Loki.”

“You’re very cute,” Tony reached out a hand to touch Loki’s cheek softly. Despite his drunk state, the look of adoration his eyes held for Loki had not disappeared. “Hot too,” he paused then added, “Are you taken?” 

Loki snorted, taking a sip of his drink to suppress a laugh. In his amusement, he decided to play along with Tony’s drunk state just to see where this would go.

“I am, yes,” Loki said truthfully. He was half expecting Tony to break character and pull Loki into a kiss. He was not, however, expecting Tony to jerk back with an extremely upset look forming on his face. As Tony looked at the floor, frowning, Loki almost felt bad for him. Well, it wasn’t like Loki had been lying.

“I—glad you’re happy, I guess,” Tony muttered, “Dammit...”

Loki smirked, amused. “He does make me very happy.”

“Oh...”

Loki thought Tony would put up a fight but he just stood up and walked away, walking right into Rhodey, a close friend of his. Tony ran right into Rhodey’s chest and began sobbing hysterically. Loki had half a mind to walk over and just kiss him but this would be quite a nice story to tell tomorrow as well so he simply sat back and watched everything unfold. Hopefully, Tony wouldn’t question why Loki would be sleeping in the same bed as him later on. 

“Uh, why is Tony crying?” Steve asked slowly, sitting beside Loki. They had never really gotten along. They were civil, at best. If only to appease Tony. Then again, Tony didn’t even like Steve much so Loki wasn’t sure why Steve hung out with them a lot. Probably because of Thor. 

“He found out I’m dating someone,” Loki said, taking a sip. He still had a smile playing on his lips.

Steve looked even more confused by this revelation. “But... you two _are_ dating.”

“I am aware.”

“So...”

“He is very drunk, Rogers.”

“Aren’t you going to do anything to console him? Something like... assuring him that he already has you? He seems pretty upset, if you ask me,” Steve pointed out. _Thank you for your acute observation, Captain Obvious, where would I be without it?_ Loki thought.

Instead of voicing his thoughts, Loki merely shrugged and motioned towards Tony, “He’ll get through it, surely.”

Steve levelled him with a frown. “You are absolutely cruel.”

“Ah, well, a little mischief never hurt anybody.” 

\--- --- ---

 

“He... but he’s so charming! His voice! How’s he taken already?” Tony pouted, wiping his eyes, “I didn’t even get a chance." 

It’s been two hours since Tony had found out Loki was taken and it seemed he wasn’t over it yet. Loki snorted, hauling Tony up from his place on the floor. “Alright, this has gone a bit too far.”

“You think?” Rhodey and Steve asked at the same time. Loki glared at them and ran his fingers through Tony’s sweaty hair. Tony looked at him with surprised eyes, mouth open with not much coherent words coming out. 

Loki kissed his cheek and Tony jumped away.

“You said you—taken! I asked you! Did you lie?” Tony stilled then looked down, “Was it an excuse to get rid of me? Why? Could’ve just said you weren’t interested...”

“Anthony, please, we must go home,” Loki sighed. He looked at each and every one of their friends, “Why did you let him continue drinking in his hysteria?”

“It was amusing...” Natasha, another friend of theirs, muttered.

“I tried to stop him, brother, but he refused,” Thor added. Thor was also quite drunk himself, though it took a lot for him to get utterly wasted. Tony was wasted, though, undeniably so.

Steve nodded, “Plus, you allowed his hysteria to start in the first place.”

“Yes, well, it is about time I take him back to the dorm,” Loki smiled softly as Tony continued mumbling to himself.

Tony flinched when Loki wrapped an arm around his waist. “Wha—”

“I have a secret,” Loki whispered, tucking him close, “You want to know who has stolen my heart so?”

“I—”

Loki leaned closer.

“It is you I love so dearly, my Anthony.”

Tony froze, stunned. He was still confused, mind reeling, but it seemed as though his thoughts were starting to clear up in the slightest. Still, Loki knew he wouldn’t be completely sober until tomorrow morning.

“Let us go now, love.” 

\--- --- ---

 

Tony blinked, his head pounding as his vision came into focus. “Fuck,” he groaned. There was an arm wrapped around his waist and he rolled around and came face to face with his sleeping boyfriend. Bits and pieces of last night came back to him and he vaguely remembered crying and asking Loki if he was single and... “You are the fucking worst,” Tony muttered. 

He closed his eyes, trying to relieve himself of his headache. He had a bit too much to drink last night, it seemed.

Loki slowly stirred awake and when they locked eyes with one another, his lips slowly curled into a smile. Tony would have kissed him if he wasn’t bitter about last night’s events.

“How was the party? Anyone caught your eye?”

Tony whacked him on the head. “Fuck you.”

“I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be writing fluff fics once a day (or i'll try to). i'll be accepting prompts too!


End file.
